Christmas Gifts
by hufflepuffdaydreamer
Summary: James and Lily are during Christmastime in their Seventh Year. Lily POV. L/J. I do not own Harry Potter.


Lily Evans stood in the Gryffindor Common Room on Christmas Eve, watching the snowfall through the big picture window. Ever since fifth year, when Mum died, she had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. This year, she was Head Girl, and she had the best boyfriend in the world, James Potter. She turned around as James descended the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"You're late," she said, acting stern. Nevertheless, she felt a smile tug at her lips.

"I'm sorry, Lils," James said, his face twisting into a puppy dog expression. "Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?"

Lily pursed her lips, pretending to think hard. Her face lit up as she said, "How about some sweets from Honeydukes?"

James laughed softly, staring into Lily's bright green eyes. He grabbed her hand and silently led her out the portrait hole and down to the passage to Hogsmeade.

They crept along the passage together, still holding hands. Lily felt as though nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Then she remembered that her mom has always liked the Sugar Quills that she had brought home, and that brought her mood down again.

Awhile later, when James had treated her to the whole of Honeydukes Sweet Shop, Lily walked along the street, holding James' hand. She sighed, knowing that however perfect the moment was, she would never be completely happy.

"Lily, what's wrong? You've been sad all night," said James. Lily sighed. She really didn't deserve anyone as sweet as James.

"It's nothing, James," said Lily half-heartedly. "I'm just thinking about how perfect and wonderful you are, and how you don't deserve someone as mopey as me. And about how sad I am that my mum is never going to have another Sugar Quill, or tell me how no matter what she'll always be there for me, because I know that she won't. How can she be here for me if she's gone?"

Lily hadn't realized that she'd been crying, or that James had led her over t a bench so that they could sit down.

"Lily," James began. "First of all, you should know that your mom isn't gone. The fact that you are sitting here, crying because you think she is, proves that. Lily, your mum isn't gone because you love her. As long as you love her, she can't ever really leave you. She will live forever inside your heart, there when you need her."

Lily looked up at him, his warm brown eyes radiating and concern. She felt as though she didn't deserve him. He was too sweet, too caring, too perfect. She was just a normal girl who would never, ever live up to his level in anything.

"And second of all," said James, brushing a lock of red hair from her face. "Lily, you are perfect in every way. You are full of light and laughter, warmth and compassion. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I am completely amazed that you are mine. Lily, I love you, and I can only hope that you could love someone as arrogant and selfish as me."

Lily stared at him in disbelief. How could anyone in the world possibly feel that way about her? She wasn't any of those things he had said! And how could he think those terrible things of himself?

As if sensing her doubt, James said, "Lily, I have a present for you." He rummaged around in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. He brought out a black velvet box. "Merry Christmas, Lily."

Cautiously, Lily took the box and opened it. She gasped. Inside, on a fine silver chain, was a pendent in the shape of a water lily. Nestled in between the petals was a small emerald, the exact color of Lily's eyes.

Lily looked into James' pleading face, but before she could say any thing, he said, "Turn it over."

On the back, barely big enough for Lily to read, was an inscription.

_Pour mon cher Lily_

_Je vous aimerai toujours_

"Can I put it on you?" asked James. Lily could only nod. As she felt his hands gently lifting her hair and fastening the necklace, she felt amazement. He loved her.

"James?" She whispered.

"Yes, Lily?"

"I love you, too."

James grinned. "That is all that I've ever wanted."


End file.
